A certificate may be used to transmit data from a first computing device to a second computing device. The certificate may be part of a security arrangement where the data is encrypted by the first computing device and decrypted by the second computing device. One requirement of the certificate is that a key is used between the first and second computing terminals. The key may be a common algorithm used by the first and second computing devices where the encryption is a first direction of the algorithm and the decryption is a reverse direction of the algorithm. In this case, the key must be securely shared between the first and second computing devices to ensure the security arrangement is maintained. The key may also be a public key and a private key pair. The public key may be known by any transmitting device such as the first computing device to encrypt the data. The private key may be known only by a receiving computing device such as the second computing device to decrypt the data. In this case, the public key is not required to be securely shared since the public key is not configured to perform any function other than to encrypt the data while the private key is only known by the receiving computing device. Other security arrangements may be implemented so that only intended recipients are capable of decrypting the data. However, in any of the security arrangements, the certificate used by the recipient must be known so that the data may be properly encrypted.